My December
by GoldenRed Phoenixia
Summary: A songfic to My December by Linkin Park. Yes, I know it's late. Draco and Ginny's feelings on Christmas. This is not a happy-go-lucky romance.


Okay... this is kind of spur of the moment, so it's not my best, most likely. I just finished up with exams, and in little less than an hour, I'm off to do a presentation about high school to the little elementary school kids. Fun, ne? Anyway...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything to do with Harry Potter. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. My December belongs to Linkin Park, an no copyright or trademark infringement is intended there either.

*lyrics* 

~~~ *** ~~~ 

Ginny Weasley sighed softly, looking at the clock on the wall. Six o'clock. There really was no way she could stay at work now. It was the twentieth of December, and there would of course be a two week break. She sighed again, thinking of her empty apartment in London. Slowly, she stood up, and gathered her work to take home with her. She was one of the top researchers in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry, yes, by she would still be spending Christmas alone. 

*This is my December

This is my time of the year.

This is my December

This is all so clear.*

  
  


In the Department of Law and Order, Draco Malfoy also sighed and stood up, thinking of his cold and barren mansion that he would return to. Cold, barren and empty. He gathered his work on his latest murder case, taking his time, and headed for the door. He might be one of the top lawyers of the Department, yes, but he would still be spending Christmas alone. 

  
  


*This is my December

This is my snow covered home.

This is my December

This is me alone.*

  
  


Ginny walked out the door of her office, a folder of her latest project under her arm. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the ground, and she was thinking about her apartment. So it wasn't all that empty; she made a good salary, good enough to have a very comfortable home. But somehow, it still felt empty, in spite of all the portraits, the muggle electronics- A wide-screen TV, a DVD player, even a computer. The warm colour scheme she chose for herself, light purples and blues, the soft couches, the well-cared-for furniture... Still, it was empty. 

  
  


*Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed

Take back all the things I said to you*

  
  


Draco strode down the hallway, a briefcase under his arm, his head held high. People passed him, talking merrily about their plans. Some paused and smiled at him. He returned them. After the downfall of Voldemort, he had, metaphorically speaking, 'turned a new leaf.' He was never fully involved in the Dark Arts, a largely neutral character in the large chess game of Voldemort and the Order. Lucius and Narcissa had both perished in the battle, and he was left with the large Malfoy estate. Large and darkly lavish, with tapestries, fireplaces, and paintings. He had even put in muggle luxuries, wide-screen TV, DVD player, and, of course, the newest computer with the fastest internet service possible. Still, he was lonely. Full and beautiful his home may be, it was empty. And he was lonely.

  
  


*And I'd give it all away 

Just to have somewhere to go to.

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to.*

  
  


Ginny wondered bitterly whether she should visit her family this year. Harry, Hermione would be there. Was there really a point, then? She'd just be overlooked, like when she was in school. No one noticed little Ginny Weasley. No one really cared. She had already sent them a card anyway. And they had already sent her their presents, resting beneath her lightly decorated tree. No point in going. A Christmas alone was better than a Christmas being ignored.

  
  


*This is my December

This is my snow-covered tree.

This is me pretending

This is all I need*

  
  


Draco's mind wandered off to the tree he had put up, just for tradition's sake. A few presents were under it, all right, from various old school friends and distant relatives. Pansy had also sent an invitation to stay at the Parkinson estates. He shuddered. A Christmas spent with Pansy and the Parkinsons? A Christmas with her flirting with him, and her family making sure he spent as much time with that troll as possible? A Christmas alone was better than that! 

  
  


*Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.

Take back all the things that I said to make you feel like that.

Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.

Take back all the things that I said to you*

  
  


Ginny sighed again, softly, feeling tears threaten her eyes. Yes, she was lucky, with all the presents under her tree, and her wonderful little apartment, but she'd give it all away in an instant, just for someone to spend Christmas with. Someone who would pay attention to her, someone who would care. Someone who didn't ignore her. But enough of her wishes, she told herself. Act happy, for the others sake! She put her head up, plastered a smile on her face, and nodded at the other researchers and workers of the Ministry. 

  
  


*And I'd give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to.

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to.*

  
  


Inwardly, Draco sometimes thought he'd give up everything he had, his fifty lavish acres of land, his fortress-like palace of a home, just to have someone to be with. Someone who didn't see him as an evil ferret. Someone who bothered to look past the fact he was a Malfoy, someone who didn't just see him as a sex god, someone who cared. 

  
  


*This is my December

This is my time of the year.

This is my December

This is all so clear.*

  
  


Ginny noticed Draco down the hall, looking as grim as she felt. Her smile disappeared. 

Draco noticed Ginny down the hallway, smiling brightly. As she saw him, the smile on her face vanished.

"Malfoy," she said quietly, nodding at him. The sane, Weasley-ish part of her mind asked her, what in the name of the wizarding world was she doing? This was a Malfoy, by the Dragons! 

"Weasley," he replied, returning the nod. A part of his mind protested at this. She was a Weasley, by Frigg and all her handmaidens! Lower than him. He shouldn't have said a word to her!

  
  


*Give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to.

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to.*

  
  


And the two loneliest people in the Ministry passed their separate ways, never knowing what the other was thinking, never knowing how much they had in common. They passed other, laughing, happy people, eager to get home to see their families. All the other people, unknowing of how lucky they were, not to be alone. All the other people, that Ginny and Draco would never be able to relate to. All the other people that Ginny and Draco would never be. 

  
  


*Give it all away

Just to have somewhere to go to.

Give it all away

To have someone to come home to...*

~~~ *** ~~~

Okay, it's not that long. But what do you really expect? 'Frigg and all her handmaidens' is an old Norse curse. Frigg is one of the most important goddesses of Norse mythology. Sorry if the point of view changes confused you too much. It shouldn't be all too hard to figure out. Anyway...

Yes, characters are OOC. But you never really know, do you? People change. Who knows what Draco and Ginny will be like after they graduate. We don't know much about Ginny in the first place! As for Draco... People don't just have the one side. Personalities are layered. We don't know what Draco is like, really. We know little about him. 

Please review. CC would help me greatly. Flames will just annoy me, unless they have something useful to say. 

~GoldenRed Phoenixia...


End file.
